Eruinë - Land Protected by the Sea
by Olsabelle
Summary: In a desperate plea for aid, the mysterious new ruler of the volatile land of Eruinë offers Konoha an exchange; their advanced technologies for aid in rebuilding the land, destroyed by internal war. But can this new peace last? Or is it a trojan horse in disguise?


**Sea Dragons Are Not Real**

The first thing Ibiki Morino learned about the enemy-turned-ally village Eruinë was that the infamous _sēdraks_ did not in fact fly, though they did have enormous wings and could glide around a foot above the water for miles if the wind was right. They also did not breath fire, nor did they roast and eat men regularly. In fact, they preferred large fish and were far more similar to sharks, the occasional human death being entirely accidental, more often than not entirely the fault of the victim.

The second piece of unwelcome news he received was that his division would be receiving two visitors; a high-ranking _vhuin-v'vindh_, and his assistant. The _vhuin_ were Eruinë ninjas, though they scorned the word, preferring to be called warriors, or failing that, soldiers. The _vhuin-v'vindh_ were not unsimilar to his own division. They were accomplished interrogators, masters at obtaining information by secretive means. Well, previously secretive. Now that Konoha and Eruinë were 'allies', they had agreed to exchange bits of their secrets in exchange for aid.

The internal war that ravaged the island had all but ruined the land, and no other village had been stupid enough to accept their new leader's plea for aid. Of course he understood why the Hokage had accepted; pressure from the elders must have been brutal. What Eruinë lacked now in crops and thrivable land, they did _not_ lack in money and riches, not to mention incomprehensible technologies that they were now offering to share.

A quiet but decisive knock on the door alerted him to the presence of two persons outside his office. The new Eruinë leader promised complete transparency in everything, including the use of his _vhuin-v'vindh _for learning and teaching purposes.

Ibiki Morino did not trust this trojan horse one bit. Tugging his heavy black coat on, he walked to the door and opened it, expecting to be met with two foreign _vhuin_. What he instead found were two panicked village guards. Izumo Kamizuki gasped as he doubled over, having clearly used all of his stamina to rush there. Brow raised, Ibiki's alert attention flicked to Asora Kamizuki, his cousin and temporary partner. "Morino-san!" He straightened despite being out of breath himself, offering a quick salute. "The - the Eruinëns , they're - we lost them!"

* * *

Beau Bellamy stared with open disdain at the many masks lining the merchant stall of the market he was wandering through. _Anbu masks_, the somewhat puzzled merchant explained when Beau had inquired about the odd animal masks and their purpose. He had of course known the ninja tended to wear masks, but having only seen two in his life, and both having been somewhat ordinary compared to these, he found himself baffled. How did such a mask protect the wearer from enemy steel? Was it meant to frighten the enemy? Confuse them? "Colour _vui_ confused," he murmured quietly before turning away.

"Take another step and you will be colored red!" a voice shouted from behind.

Beau turned to find a bowl-haired ninja in green striking a dramatic pose. He raised a blonde brow. "In red? Why red?" he asked somewhat lazily. Did the Konohians have a thing for the color red? Was this some threat to send him into prostitution should he fail to follow their strict rules about staying with the guards again?

The green-clothed ninja boy seemed taken aback by his disrespectful lack of fear and casual question, and exclaimed, "Red with blood, you idiot!"

Mildly amused, Beau feigned confusion. "Who's blood? Certainly not mine, _vu_?" By now the exchange had acquired a small crowd. Villagers were looking at him in anger and distrust, a few murmuring hatefully upon hearing his accent. "_Eruinën_!" a woman snarled hatefully. "_Scum_," a man murmured. "_Should die..._" came from behind him. Swallowing nervously, he raised his hands. "Now, now," he tried, eyeing the growing crowd uncertainly, "There is no need for this violence, _vu_?"

"Violence?!" the ninja boy gasped, thick bushy brows turning down. "Are you threatening violence, scum?"

Swallowing thickly, the blonde man took a step back, hands still raised, though he was ready. He knew with certainty he could take the crowd and the boy, but it would be bloody, and blood was not why he was there. "Ah, look, I was invited here, there should be an escort somewhere around here, I sort of lost them..."

"Escaped, you mean!" The boy raised his bandaged fists. "You won't escape the fury of my fists!" And with that he charged.


End file.
